1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chip packaging technology, and in particular to a chip package and methods for forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The chip packaging process is an important step in the fabrication of an electronic product. Chip packages not only protect the chips therein from outer environmental contaminants, but they also provide electrical connection paths between electronic elements inside and those outside of the chip packages.
When an electronic product with touch-screen function is used by the users, vapor or oil tends to remain on the electronic product. The sensing device of the chip package in the electronic product is contaminated and physically damaged when the users use the electronic product, thereby reducing the reliability and lifetime of the electronic product.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for development of a chip package and methods for forming the same capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.